


Louder

by Shaniamr



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Fake Sex, Hair-pulling, Library Sex, Loud Sex, Moaning, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Studying, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Someone is having sex in the library, and Richie suggests they can be louder.





	Louder

Louder  
Finals week was going to be hell for Eddie Kaspbrak, and it didn’t help that his roommates decided to throw a party the weekend before all the tests were supposed to begin. In the weeks remaining before hell, Eddie could be found in the library. Actually, you could always find Eddie in the library. . His roomates, Bill and Mike, were not known for being good study partners. 

For the last few weeks that Eddie had been coming, the library had been filled with students preparing for the end of the semester. This time however was different. All of the tables were empty, which allowed Eddie to choose his favorite spot. He chose the spot closest to the back book shelves, facing towards them. With his books set up around him, Eddie began to go through his notes. 

It had been about an hour of complete silence, when it started. The moaning. And the loud kissing noises. At first, Eddie almost missed the sounds because of how quiet they were. After a very loud moan, Eddie’s head shot up in complete confusion. His eyes scanned the room trying to find the source. He found the outline of the couple in front of him, visible through cracks in the bookshelves, going at it quite literally in the stacks. He made a disgusted sound.

Eddie was conflicted. Should he go back to his room or stay here and listen to these people go at it? If he wanted to continue studying, he couldn’t go back to the rager happening in his dorm room. Eddie dug through his fanny pack and almost sighed in relief when he found some headphones. After sliding them into his ears, he turned on his music and began studying again. 

It had only been a few minutes, when he started to hear a rhythmic thumping. Good god, they really are going for the whole public sex thing, Eddie thought. He turned his music up louder and went back to work. 

He didn’t get much farther, when he saw someone all but run down the aisle of the back stacks. The guy had his hands up covering his eye, and didn’t remove them until he bumped into a table. He then placed a pair of large glasses on his nose. Eddie removed his headphones looking at the guy. The man lifted his head and scanned the room, smiling when he saw Eddie.

“Edward Spagedward! How’s it hanging?” Eddie recognized him from one of his classes, and his use of idiotic nicknames. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Richard.” In Eddie’s opinion, Richie Tozier was one of the most annoying people on this planet. With his annoying hair, annoying jokes, and his annoying nicknames. 

“Only about a million times, Eds baby.” Richie started to approach the table Eddie was sitting at, when another loud moan filled the air. “I fell asleep in one of the chairs back there. How long have they been going at it?”

“The making out started about twenty minutes ago. The sex? I would say about 5 minutes before you stormed out here.” 

“And you have been listening to them the whole time?” Richie looked mischievous as he took the seat next to Eddie. “Kinky, kinky.” 

“No, you dolt! I had my earphones in until you came running out.” 

“Sure you did, Spaghetti.” Eddie groaned, looking back at his work. There goes a study trip wasted. The pounding sound from the stacks started getting louder and the two boys looked at each other. 

“Ohh, yes baby! Right there! Keep hitting right there!” A feminine voice rang out, groans from both parties increasing. Richie started to laugh. 

“Oh god! Does she really think that sounds sexy? It sounds like she’s drowning a cat!” Richie put his head down on the table, shaking with hysterics. Eddie looked down at his notes again, trying in vain to get something done. Richie lifted his head from the table, a wicked grin on his mouth.

“Whaddaya say, Eds? Think we can be louder?” He winked. Eddie’s mouth opened, confused about what to say. Surely he didn't say what I think he said, he thought.

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat that?” Richie moved closer in on Eddie, his lips oh so close to his ear. Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his earlobe.

“I said. Do you think we could be louder than them?” Richie leaned back to look Eddie in the eyes.

“Richie, I am sorry but I am not going to have sex with you in a public library.” Eddie said, exasperated. He pushed him back by his shoulders. The nerve of this guy!

“No, my dear Eddie Spaghetti! We pretend to have loud sex and hopefully those fucks will leave.” Richie looked at Eddie with a glint of something in his eyes. 

“H--How?” 

“It’s elementary my darling Spageht! I shall just bend you over the table and pretend to fuck you in to oblivion.” 

“Yes. I get that dumbass. But how do we even begin to make it believable?” Eddie laid on to him a look of the utmost contempt. Richie rolled his back at him and continued on. 

“I bang a little on the table, you make some pretty noises with your mouth and we ruin whatever fun they are having by having more fun.” Richie made some lewd gestures to go along with his explanation. “So what do you say? Can we be louder?” 

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes as if they could tell him the answer. Does he really think something like this could work? Eddie thought, If we moaned them out of the library, could I go back to studying?

“Fine! We can try but if I get in trouble for this, I will never forgive you.” 

“Now now Edward Spagedward, have no fear! Nothing will happen to get us in trouble.” Richie stood up from his chair and gestured toward the table. “Now my sweet Eds, bend your ass over this table so I can pretend fuck you.” 

Eddie gave him another look before he complied and got out of his own chair. He leant over the desk, resting his palms on the surface. Richie chuckled and stepped up behind him as close as he possibly could. He pushed his weight against Eddie’s back until he could do nothing but rest his forearms on the table instead. Richie ran his fingers up the side of Eddie’s bicep and moved his mouth to rest by his ear. 

“Now will you start making those sweet moans for me, Eddie?” Eddie rolled his eyes and let out a loud moan similar to the one the girl had let out earlier. Richie chuckled again, and moved his mouth to tickle up and down Eddie’s neck. “Not like that. Start softer and build up.” 

Eddie groaned, but took the advice anyway. The next time he moaned softly and added a soft Richie! to the end of it. The man hummed in approval, and began to hump against him. Eddie’s eyes widened as he turned his head to look and Richie.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He said it softly, but you could still hear the aggression in his voice. 

“I have to look like I’m actutally fucking you! And have to bang you against the table some how!” To prove his point, Richie humped against him a little harder. Now that he mentioned it, Eddie could hear a faint thump each time he humped up against him. And to be honest, it wasn’t really humping, more so a bump against his ass that pushed him forward enough to make that noise. Richie gave him an I told you so look and humped against him a little harder, resulting in a louder sound. 

“Now, moan!” Richie said, smacking his hand against Eddie’s thigh. Eddie gave him another look of contempt, but moaned nonetheless. Richie kept humping against Eddie, creating a rhythmic thumping noise. However, they could still hear the other couple going out it loudly. 

“Okay, now I need you to start getting a little louder.” Richie folded his body over Eddie’s hunched frame, and placed his arm around his middle. He also began to thump just a little bit harder. Richie moaned loudly, a smirk on his face. “God, Eddie! I can’t believe yourthis fucking tight!”

“Richie! Be quiet! We’re in the library!” Eddie fake giggled and let out his own wet small moan. Richie chuckled against his back, where he rested his head. 

“I can’t help it, Eds.” Eddie faked a groan at that, though it wasn’t entirely a groan. “I can’t help that you feel so fucking good.” 

“Rich…. Richie! God, you make me feel so good!” Eddie faked a loud moan and arched his back into Richie’s body. Richie placed a small kiss on the back of his neck, chuckling. Both of them could quietly hear the couple behind the stacks stopping, but they continued on anyway. Eddie reached back and grabbed a fist full of Richie’s hair and pulled him down towards his face. He gave him a wicked grin. 

“Fuck me harder, Richie!” Richie smirked down at Eddie, and smacked his ass whilst slamming him a little harder against the table. Eddie moaned, “Fuck me like you mean it!”

The couple from behind the stacks raced past them, telling them to Get a fucking room! as went. Richie collapsed against Eddie’s back laughing as hard as he could. Eddie was laughing too against the table, until he pushed back against Richie’s back. They both collapsed back into their chairs, still laughing their asses off. 

“I can’t believe that worked!” Eddie, said when they finally got control of their laughter. He looked back at Richie, to find him already looking at him. 

“I can’t either,” Richie said, grinning at him. “I honestly expected for them to ask if they could join in.

That set the both off laughing again. As Eddie laughed, he looked back over the table strewn with his study notes and he groaned for real this time. Richie looked at him funny, but before he could ask, Eddie beat him to the punch. 

“I’m soooo not gonna be prepared for finals.” Eddie sunk lower in his seat with another groan. 

“Why did you even come to the library to study?” Richie asked, running a hard through his hair. “Why didn’t you just study in your dorm?” 

“My roommates, Bill and Mike, decided to have a party to celebrate Finals Week instead of studying. It’s too loud to get any actual studying done there.” Eddie straightened up in his seat, and began tidying his papers. 

“Ah, a famous Hansbrough party! They throw amazing parties!” Richie moved closer to Eddie and started shuffling through his papers. “What were you trying to study earlier before that couple decided to sex it up in the library?” 

“Actually,” Eddie started. “Anatomy and Physiology.” 

Richie burst out laughing before he straightened up and sending Eddie a swave wink. “Well, Eddie Spaghetti, I happen to know my way around the human body. Need any help studying?” 

“Oh fuck off, Trashmouth!” Eddy said, throwing an Eraser at Richie’s head. Richie just chuckled and threw it back.

“But for real, if you ever need any help. I’m here.” Richie got up and started to move toward the front of the library. Eddie’s voice stopped him. 

“Actually, Richie? I’d really enjoy the help.”

And turns out Richie was right. He really did know a thing or two about the human body.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! This has been in my unfinished box for over a year. OPPS!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at @asteroidbill!


End file.
